Electrified vehicles including hybrid-electric vehicles (HEVs) and battery electric vehicles (BEVs) rely on a traction battery to provide power to a traction motor for propulsion and a power inverter therebetween to convert direct current (DC) power to alternating current (AC) power. The typical AC traction motor is a three-phase motor that may be powered by three sinusoidal signals each driven with 120 degrees phase separation. Modern power inverters output a pulse-width modulated voltage to each of the phases and the traction motor impedance results in generally sinusoidal currents. The pulse width modulated voltage causes a common-mode voltage within the traction motor that results in a common-mode current flowing through parts of the traction motor.